


Fight with Denial

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Uke Goku, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: Vegeta never was satisfied with his fight with Kakarot that led to unleashing Majin Buu. So now that there are no more distractions, he has the perfect opportunity for a rematch.Kakavege Week Day 2: Hostility





	Fight with Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be your fiction and flight / I’ll be your fight with denial / Criminal image of you  
\- Screaming Females, “Criminal Image”

_ “Shame on you. The Vegeta I know would never have done this.”  _

_ “How sad. I didn’t think you were weak enough to be controlled.”  _

Kakarot’s words have echoed inside of my brain for months. At first they were thunderous, laced with the fresh venom of his icy tone. Now they’re a whisper. Taunting me. 

They told me I redeemed myself. I see some value in that statement. After all, I gave my life in a vain attempt to destroy Majin Buu. And then I gave myself, body and mind, to become Vegito, in yet another failed attempt that could have left me in that body for the rest of my - our - days. And finally I gave my all in the battle with Kid Buu, until my body was spent as I laid on the ground and watched my rival finally claim his win. 

So they say I’m “good” now. That I did something positive and helpful for this miserable planet covered in idiots. Little do they know that nothing I do is for them. And besides, redemption is so far from the point that it wasn’t even on my radar until Bulma wouldn’t stop running her mouth about it. 

No. I never wanted to prove to others that I’m “good” or that I could be like Kakarot. 

What I want is to  **destroy** Kakarot. To pull the goodness out of him like a leech and spit it out on the ground. To see Kakarot break down into something more like myself: angry, vengeful, drowning in hatred. To bring Kakarot to the very edge of killing me, if that’s what it takes. 

With all of his strength and do-gooder mentality and stupid passion for letting their enemies get stronger until they were nigh all-powerful - Kakarot is not a killer. 

It would ruin him if I pushed him to that point. It would even be worth my own death - to know that after I’m gone, Kakarot would continue to suffer.

With the arrival of Babidi, I was given the chance to test Kakarot’s limits. But Buu had been the foil in it all. The vapid pink blob had become a distraction in our fight. And truly, the asshole had not given it his all. I only found out later than Kakarot had held back.

It had not been an even fight. Not by a long shot. 

Worse, I suspect now that Kakarot believes that the argument was settled, that I’ve moved on, that we are even, perhaps, friends.

Certainly, his guard will be down now. 

And now - 

Babidi is gone. Buu is essentially sedated. There is peace on this astoundingly chaos-prone rock. 

And Kakarot is in a field, farming radishes. 

It’s embarrassing, really, watching Kakarot operating this clunky, loud Earth machinery. The sight of the universe’s strongest warrior doing manual labor with this inefficient and outdated Earth “technology” is a humiliation in and of itself. Even peasant laborers on other planets have better tools than this. 

He turns the machine back toward my direction and spots me right away. In typical Kakarot fashion, he grins wide and waves, then turns off the machine and launches himself into the air to land beside me. 

“Vegeta! I knew I was sensing you nearby. Haven’t seen you in awhile! How ya doin?” 

“Kakarot. What is this ridiculous task you’re doing?” 

Kakarot utters a weak chuckle and scratches his head. “Ah… yeah. Chi Chi told me I need to work. It doesn’t pay much, but it gives me plenty of time and space to train!” 

“Good. I was afraid you would be letting yourself go soft in this time of peace. God knows that’s what your sons get up to when you’re too dead to discipline them.” 

“Well, I’m not dead now!” 

Seeing Kakarot now - smiling at me like nothing is different, even though he hasn’t shown his face to me or to Bulma or anyone else ever since Majin Buu - I’ve had enough already. The banter is over. 

“Yes, Kakarot - and there’s no one around and no enemies to distract you.” My body has been primed for this fight for years. I clench my fists and raise my ki until I’m surrounded by an aura of golden energy. “Fight me.”

Kakarot grins at me like a child, like I amuse him. “Nice, a spar! Let’s go.” He too powers up to Super Saiyan, and I feel a thrill from that familiar feeling of his ki elevating. 

“No, Kakarot.” I meet his eyes and stare, refusing to acknowledge his enthusiasm. “You owe me more than a spar.” 

Somehow, the idiot seems to know what I’m getting at. He smirks as he puts the pieces together. “This time you’re not under Babidi’s control,” he remarks, his tone still playful. “Are you sure you can take me without his help?” 

It’s an easy dig, trash-talk really - but it still pisses me off. 

“Kakarot, can you even begin to understand what it means to have pride?” I begin to rise into the air. “You held back in our fight. You hid your true power from me. Super Saiyan 3? You knew you could achieve that form before I fought you. And you embarrassed me by holding back.” 

“I had to save my energy,” Kakarot says, peering up at me from the ground. “And I didn’t want to kill you.” 

“Tch. What you  _ want _ doesn’t matter to me. Just as I never mattered to you.” 

His eyebrows furrow. “How could you say that, Vegeta?” 

“Your humiliation of me has been a constant in my life since you entered it. You’ve made a fool of me again and again. And when we fought you didn’t even respect me enough to show me your true power. No more. This time, you’re going to fight me for real.” 

I extend my arm and shoot an energy ball directly at him. 

“Vegeta--” Kakarot dodges the blast easily, but it lands in the field and erupts in flying dirt and rock and radishes. A smoldering crater remains in its place. 

He looks down at the ground, then back up at me. His expression is a pained mixture of confusion and anger. 

“I thought we were over this.” His weak pleading almost makes me laugh. 

“You think I’d be over you making me into your own personal joke?”

“No, Vegeta, it’s not--”

“You must not know me at all, Kakarot.” 

With a roar, I lunge for him. Kakarot, of course, is ready. The power of our impact creates an explosion that hits the ground below, cutting another crater into his radish fields. 

We fight for hours. The farm is all but demolished, covered in open flames and a cloud of dust and smoke. I’m bloody and bruised, and so is he. Our fight is evenly matched - when I land a punch, he returns with another one, a hit for a hit, again and again until it almost becomes a dance. 

I can tell that Kakarot is starting to really feel the blows now. Truthfully I am, too, though it only drives me to hit him harder. The fight is still young, and I know that with another power up or two, we’ll both regain enough stamina to continue until we each have black eyes and bloody mouths and broken bones - and perhaps worse. 

Something compels me to look at Kakarot’s face - perhaps I want to see if his eyes are still wracked with pain, or if he’s starting to feel the fury and rage that I’m trying to drag out of him. Yes - there’s something there - what is it--

In my moment of hesitation, Kakarot sees his chance. He blasts me in the stomach with a ball of ki. I feel the air leave my lungs and suddenly I’m on my back on the ground. The force of the fall has left me gasping. 

I look up and in an instant Kakarot is on top of me. He straddles my waist and grips my wrists, pressing them so hard into the ground I wonder for a second if they’ll break. 

“Goddamnit!” I hiss up at him once my lungs have air in them again. “What are you getting at?”

“Vegeta!” Kakarot screams, inches from my face. “I’m sick of this! I don’t want to fight you anymore!” 

“It’s too late for that, clown!” I’m struggling against his weight, but my whole body aches from being thrown fifty feet into the ground. I’m going to need a power up to overcome him, but I had been planning to wait until the idiot went to the next level himself. Now is not the time. 

“Stay down!” Kakarot’s voice cracks. “You can keep kicking my ass all you want after this but I need you to listen to me.” 

It’s probably better to save my energy anyway. I stop wriggling and take a moment to catch my breath. He must have the same idea: he powers down, though he still holds my wrists just as tightly. I realize that he looks tired. Desperate. Maybe even sad. 

None of that matters, though. This asshole thinks he can just power down in the middle of a fight with me? I try to sit up again, ignoring the pain shooting through my back. “How dare you--” 

Kakarot grabs my shoulders and slams me back down. “Will you shut up?” he demands. He begins rubbing his face in exasperation. I’ve never seen him make such a gesture before. “Why are we doing this again, Vegeta?” Kakarot asks from behind his hands. Though his voice is muffled, it does little to mask the frustration in his tone. 

“You seriously are asking me--” 

“Shut up!” Kakarot shouts again, his hands dropping from his face. His bloodied, dirty hands have left streaks across his cheeks. His hair seems even more disheveled than ever. 

His back and forth is pissing me off. “You asked me a question!” 

“Fine, I won’t ask you anything else. It’s my turn to talk.” Kakarot sighs. “I just… I had thought… I mean, I guess I was wrong…” 

“Spit it out, Kakarot.” I start raising my energy again in warning. 

He runs a hand through his hair. He had been either covering his face or staring off into the distance ever since pinning me down, like he was afraid to even look at me. But now, he finally looks down and locks eyes with my own. 

An unfamiliar expression comes over his face, and he glances away. 

Is he--

The bastard is trying not to smile as he has me pinned to the ground here. 

“Why the fuck--” 

Kakarot looks back at me, that strange look still washing over his face. “Vegeta, you  _ have  _ to know I care about you.” 

In my mind I can think of nine thousand retorts to this ridiculous claim. But none of them come out of my mouth. Caught off guard, I power down. 

“I know we haven’t always been all that nice to each other. But after Vegito, and after  _ everything  _ we’ve been through together, I thought we were at least friends.” 

“Tch.” Kakarot spilling his guts out is too much to look at. And my face feels hot. Now it’s my turn to look away. 

“I know we both learned things about each other when were Vegito. Right?” Kakarot’s voice has become a whisper. He leans forward, holding himself up with his hands on either side of my head. Heat rushes through me again as I realize how intimate this position is - how close he is to my face -- 

“I mean, I could see all of your memories, everything… And I thought it meant you had seen all of mine too.” 

My mind rushes through every manner of responses. I could punch him in the side of the head. I could head butt him. I could shout. Anything to get him the fuck away from me. 

But for all my ideas, I find that I can’t move a muscle. 

I had hoped that Kakarot had never noticed a thing during that time, or at the very least that he had forgotten it. Of course  _ I _ remembered how it had felt to learn all of Kakarot’s memories, his experiences, to see his life flash before my eyes as though they were pieces of my own past too. And certainly, some of them were. And those pieces, those moments where Kakarot’s memories and my own overlap -- those I buried away, unwilling to face them head-on. 

Our eyes are locked now. Kakarot’s face, covered in blood and dirt, hovers inches from mine. I find myself studying his eyes: the look of concern, a furrow of frustration, as though he is trying desperately but failing to seek some understanding. And entwined there is something more. A glimmer that I have seen in his eye before. A glimmer that I despise because it’s like a punch in the chest every time I see it. 

There’s something in my gut - the feeling of someone digging their hands around in there to mess with my insides, to twist them around until suddenly I’m no longer sure if I’m feeling rage, or fear, or something else -- 

Kakarot has me right where he wants me. 

But the abrupt meeting of our lips satisfies something deep inside of me, something that I never acknowledged before. We meet in the middle, with him pushing his lips down into me, and me pushing my face toward him, my hand reaching up to the back of his neck and pulling him down closer, our mouths open to each other, as though we are desperate to simply consume one another. 

Yet through that fog of desire that I kept buried, the rage begins to push through like a stubborn weed. How dare this low-class clown place his hands on a Prince? He thinks he can have me this easily? 

That’s enough. With a roar and a burst of power I leap up, ejecting Kakarot off my lap and onto his own ass on the ground. 

“Stop it, Vegeta!” 

The tables are turned; now I’m pinning my rival to the dirt, both of us panting in rage and confusion and need. 

“You--you think you can just  _ take _ me? Like I’m a prize for you to claim?” Kakarot stares up at me, wide-eyed with his mouth gaping as he tries to find any words in response. I have no desire to let him speak. “Your urge to humiliate me has no end! You best me again and again and then turn around and act like we can be friends or--or whatever this is? Why won’t you just kill me and get it over with?” 

Kakarot’s eyes flash with anger. For a moment I wonder if he’s about to go Super Saiyan again. He reaches up and grips my arms, harder than he held my wrists, as though he’s about to shake me into oblivion. “Why would I want to hurt you? Or kill you? Vegeta, you know how I feel about you! And I know you feel the same way about me!” 

He’s right, but how dare he say it out loud? “You have some fucking nerve--” 

“I saw it. I heard it. You--” 

“Don’t fucking say it.” 

“Fine.” Kakarot loosens his grip, just for a second, just long enough to gaze up at me before yanking me back down to slam our mouths back together. 

Have I won? Has he? In annoyance and confusion I bite his lip, hard enough to draw blood. His whole body responds, as I feel him shiver and hear a strifled groan. We open our eyes at the same time, it seems, long enough to meet in understanding. I break away again, my breathing coming fast. Staring down at Kakarot with his lips red with blood and shimmering with our shared saliva ignites something other than rage in me.

“I  _ never  _ wanted to fight you like that - not since the day I met you… I never wanted you to hate me, Vegeta. That was the last thing I ever wanted.” 

I know all this. But his words tear at something in me. I saw it all, when we were one being; how could I not have taken that all in? I took it in and then buried it deep, convinced that I was imagining things, or that Kakarot was taunting me. 

But here he is, underneath me, staring up in desperation and apology and wanting. He’s open, babbling out words that normally would spell out weakness in bold, glowing letters. I feel some satisfaction that I’ve spread him wide like this. That I’ve made him admit the things I never could say myself.  _ This _ . This is what victory over Kakarot feels like. 

“Vegeta--” He’s hesitating. He wants me to respond, to acknowledge his pleas.

“I don’t hate you.” It comes out as the faintest whisper. I despise the sound of the words coming out of my mouth - because it changes the carefully crafted reality that I’ve built around myself. But he already knows. He’s seen it deep within me. 

“Maybe not. But you’ve wanted to hurt me for a long time.” He  _ looks _ hurt, now, as he gazes up at me. “Like I said… you can keep kicking my ass if that’s what you want, but I want us to just move on…” 

“I won’t hurt you, Kakarot.” 

I kiss him again. He meets me with the same fervor, and I can feel his hands caressing my back to pull me closer to him. My body is hot, aching - the pain of battle has lost its edge, having been replaced by need, and I can feel him, too, growing warmer and harder and more desperate. 

I lean back. My hips graze against him, and I hear him sucking in his breath. He glances up at me - nervous? Unsure? 

I smirk. One by one I remove my gloves and toss them to the side. He watches my every move as I peel away the top half of my battle suit. His eyes wander over me, followed by his hands, like he can’t help himself as he presses his palms into my chest. 

“Hands off,” I snarl, pushing his fists down. “You don’t move until I tell you. Now sit up.”

He utters a low, frustrated growl in acknowledgment, then obeys. I strip away the top half of his clothes, too, unveiling muscles that I’ve laid eyes on dozens of times but never truly  _ seen.  _ My pulse quickens as I gaze at him. I move down and curl my fingers just under his waistband. He’s squirming, and I pause. 

“D-don’t stop,” he whispers. “I’m just…” He trails off, and I pull away his pants and fling them to the side. He’s totally naked in front of me, watching me as my eyes roam over his body, and it’s strange and thrilling to see him so exposed. 

He begins to draw his legs up, as though he’s trying to hide what’s between them, but it only gives me better access to what I desire. I move up, kiss him again, letting my hardness glide against his own in rhythm with his hitching breaths. He moans deliciously. It’s the sound of a person realizing they are getting everything they ever wanted - and giving in to it, fully. 

I reach down and grab him and stroke. He’s so thick and wide in my hand and I find myself rushing as I move back down his body, trailing my tongue and teeth across his pecs and abs until I meet my prize. I pull him into my mouth and he arches up with a cry. 

He collapses back into the dirt and nests his hands in my hair. The noises he is making are a distraction from anything else, and I’m aching to take him.

My saliva is sliding toward the base of his cock, and I slick it down lower, swirling my fingertip around his entrance. He gasps at the feeling. “Vegeta--” he protests.

“I already told you, I’m not going to hurt you.” With that, I hitch one of his legs over my shoulder, spreading him wide, and tease my tongue at his hole. With my other hand I’m still stroking him, and all he can do now is lie there, gasping and digging desperate fingers into the dirt. 

My fingers and tongue go deeper, alternating, and he’s starting to curse my name: “Fuck, Vegeta…” I love the way it sounds. “I--I can’t take anymore,” he whispers. 

I glance up. He’s propped himself up again, watching me with his mouth open and panting, and I can see he’s fighting it, that every thrust of my fingers is drawing him closer to the edge. It’s exhilarating, reducing him to this state, commanding control of his body like this. 

My pull my hand away - and as soon as I do he leaps up, flipping me onto my back. He hovers over me for a moment, his face inches from mine as he pins my hands above my head. There’s that annoying Kakarot playfulness in his eyes that makes me crazy. He kisses me hard enough to make my head spin. He begins to reach for my own waistband, his clumsy hand finally gripping the bulge that I couldn’t hide if I tried. 

“I told you to stay still.” I put a foot against his chest and shove him off me. “On your back,” I command.

Without hesitating, he obeys me. He’s still throbbing with need and wet from my mouth. He stares at me as I stand up to slowly pull down my pants and take them off. 

“God, Vegeta--” he starts up again, but I lean forward and shove my fingers in his mouth.

“Shut up.” I let him get a taste of me, roughly prying open his mouth at the corners to make room for my cock. He groans and roams his tongue along my length. He closes his eyes, then glances back up at me, all the while uttering moans that vibrate into my core. 

While I want to stay here, in this moment, watching Kakarot sucking my cock with desperate eagerness, I also want nothing more than to take him and make him scream my name over and over again. 

I pull away from his mouth and shove him back down. To my surprise, he arches up to meet me as I draw him closer, grasping him by the legs to angle him toward me. 

As I slide into him, he tenses, groans. I lean toward his ear. “Relax, Kakarot.” I nibble at his neck. He gasps in response, and I take the opportunity to press further, going deeper and deeper until he takes all of me. 

He is panting below me, eyes closed tight. 

“Am I hurting you?” 

“No,” he chokes out, “no--please don’t stop--” 

I oblige. I find that I can’t take my eyes off of him. I’m tempted to turn him every which way, to fuck him into oblivion from every possible angle until he  _ is  _ begging me to stop. But now that I finally have him here, I only want to watch him watching me. 

He doesn’t break eye contact, either, not until he begins to walk along the edge of his climax. As he closes his eyes I rest my cheek against his, reveling in the searing pain of his nails cutting lines into my back. 

I’m growing closer, too, and I dig my teeth into his neck and growl. He clenches hard. I hear my name as a plea from his lips, and I’m saying his too as we rise together - both of our energies flowing wildly, we ascend to Super Saiyan together. The flood of ki pushes us both off the edge, a wave of power and pleasure that crashes into us simultaneously. And like when we were Vegito, I feel him all around me, and the relief of having him there, of knowing that we are one and the same, wipes away all of my old fears and doubts. 

His warm body lies below me. His breathing is gentle and steady, like he’s sleeping. I prop myself up to find that he’s wide awake. Our eyes meet. 

“Vegeta,” he whispers, like it’s a revelation to see me there, naked and spent on top of him. 

Truth be told, I feel the same way. I had never allowed myself to dream of this moment, choosing instead to live in denial, convincing myself that my love for him was actually hostility.

And when we fused there was a moment of truth. But in that strange space, where our minds were one and our memories blended together, how was I to know what was really real? The clarity provided by seeing his own memories was not enough to convince me. 

But now - I feel him beneath me, around me. The words he spoke and the way he gave himself up with abandon to me mean far more than any disjointed memories that jumbled inside of Vegito’s head. 

All of this flashes through my mind, and when I come back to the present again he is still gazing at me. I decide that I won’t deny it any longer. I bring my mouth to his for a kiss, and he returns it, as though he had been waiting for it. Waiting for me to come to this truth that we both already knew. 


End file.
